Temptation Island
by I'm a Gleek
Summary: *complete* When the reality television show
1. chapter one

Title: Temptation Island  
  
Author: Spike 'n Cordy  
  
Summary: When the reality television show "Temptation Island" guests start disappearing Angel and Cordelia must go under cover to find out why. Special appearances by Xander and Anya.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Author's Notes: I've only ever watched one episode of Temptation Island and didn't think it was that great but when I came up with this idea I had to go with it. I know my name makes me Spike/Cordelia shipper but if I put Spike in Angel's place he'd have sex with everyone and ruin my story line. I thought that the couple should have allies on the island and I thought Anya would be great in this role with her point blank view on sex. I hope you like it. Please review.  
  
Timeline: Set during the third season of Angel, before Darla shows up, and sixth season Buffy before Xander announces their engagement and Buffy tells them they pulled her out of heaven. More or less just when everyone is happy and there's no real conflict happening.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Angel was bored. Normally having absolutely nothing to do but read a good book was refreshing. But after a week of having nothing to do but read, one got bored. Cordelia hadn't had a vision, no clients came in and none of the murders in the newspaper seemed to be demon related. Angel was bored.  
  
Cordelia was at her desk reading a fashion magazine, Fred was wandering around aimlessly and Wes and Gunn were watching some television show in the lobby. Angel decided joining them in mindless entertainment might make him feel better. He left his office and strolled over to where the ex-watcher and vampire hunter sat.  
  
"What 'cha watching?"  
  
"Temptation Island," came a curt reply.  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"Shhh," Gunn waved a distracted hand at him. His eye's never left the screen, "It's getting good."  
  
Angel focused his attention on the television set. Some large breasted girl was crying her eyes out screaming, "How could he do this to me?"  
  
"Who did what to her?"  
  
"Angel!" Both Wesley and Gunn yelled.  
  
"Okay, I'll leave you alone," he turned on his heal and walked towards Fred. "Hi Fred."  
  
"Oh," she started to get flustered and unconsciously smoothed down her floral print dress. "Hey Angel. I had nothing to do so I just thought that I'd.It doesn't matter. I'm going to go and finish that then." She wondered away whispering to herself again.  
  
Three down, one to go. Angel stood behind Cordelia and browsed the title of the article she was reading over her shoulder. "What to do if you suspect your man is cheating."  
  
"Is your man cheating?"  
  
Cordelia jumped in her chair, and put a hand to her heart. "Jeez, Angel. Haven't I told you to not do that."  
  
"Yes. But you also told me not to read over your shoulder. You could sense that I was there and it bothered you. According to that you should have been able to sense me."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
He pulled himself up onto the desk, "Nothing. There's just nothing to do and I'm bored."  
  
Sitting back in her chair and crossing her jean-clad legs Cordelia sighed, "Welcome to the club. I've read that article three times already. I'm pretty sure that if I ever got a man, I'll be able to tell if he's cheating the second he walks in the door."  
  
"You want to do something? We can go to the sewers and hunt.anything," He gave her a pleading look.  
  
"There is no way in hell I'm going down there. No matter how bored I am."  
  
"At this point I'm even willing to sing for Lorne just so he came tell me that my life's in mortal danger, you know, something to look forward to."  
  
"There's no way in hell I'm going to listen to you sing," she gave him a joking smile.  
  
"Fine. We'll just sit here and do nothing."  
  
"Man, that was the best episode. I can't believe Phil cheated on Suzy. Especially with Alicia, yuck," Gunn shuddered at the thought.  
  
Wesley led them behind the counter, "I know what you mean. Suzy was such a sweet girl."  
  
"Sweet, yeah, and did you see her rack?"  
  
"Excuse me," Cordelia raised her eyebrows at Gunn. "Did you just refer to a woman's chest as a 'rack'?"  
  
Gunn laughed at her look, "Don't worry Cordy, you've got her beat hands down."  
  
She threw her pen at him, "Get out of here you pig."  
  
He caught the pen with ease.  
  
"You know what was too bad."  
  
"What?" Gunn put the pen down on the desk.  
  
"Troy and Linda. I really thought that they would last the week."  
  
"Yeah, they loved each other, you could tell."  
  
"Who are Troy and Linda?" Angel asked.  
  
"They're just a couple of contestants on their favorite show," Cordelia said already dreading the long discussion that was going to catch Angel up on the happenings of 'Temptation Island'.  
  
"They were the one couple that we thought wouldn't cheat on each other," Wesley supplied, "But we were wrong."  
  
"What kind of game show is this?"  
  
"It's not a game show it's reality television."  
  
"But Cordelia said that they were contestants."  
  
"They all play the game."  
  
"And the game is to try and cheat on your girlfriend?"  
  
"No, it's." Wesley took a deep breath, "I'll explain it all to you later. Any way, yes they cheated on each other."  
  
"At least that's what Robert said," Gunn put in.  
  
"Who's Robert?"  
  
Wesley looked at the ceiling like he was praying for God to let it fall in on him, "He is the host of the TV program. You don't believe that they cheated on each other."  
  
"No way man. They were devoted. He had that fine girl, Trish, rubbing herself all over him and he pushed her away. That takes control. More then I have."  
  
"You're right. Neither of them would have cheat."  
  
Cordelia stood up and walked to the coffee machine, "Well, obviously they did you guys. Unless someone killed them," she joked.  
  
Wesley looked like he had a revelation, "Of course."  
  
"Wes, I was just kidding," she couldn't believe they were taking it this far. "It was just a show. No one killed anyone."  
  
"This happened last season as well."  
  
"There was more then one season?"  
  
"What happened last season, English?"  
  
"My favorite couple, Judy and Frank, supposedly cheated on each other and left the island before the show ended. Robert gave the same story, too. That they were both so ashamed at what they had done, they didn't want to humiliate themselves on television."  
  
"And you think that there's more to it then they're saying," Gunn finished.  
  
"Exactly. We should get on this right away." Wesley focused on Cordelia, "Start looking for newspaper-"  
  
"No. I am not helping you find gossip about some television show. Especially about that TV show," she stepped away from the computer. "You want it, you find it." She shook her head and went to sit on a couch in the lobby.  
  
Wesley took a seat behind the computer, it couldn't be that hard. Gunn was leaning over his shoulder, "No you have to click there first, then the page comes up."  
  
After fifteen minutes they were on the internet. A half hour later, Angel, Fred and Cordelia were watching a movie and eating popcorn, while Wes and Gunn fought over whom should have control of the mouse.  
  
As the credits began to roll for the movie Wesley finally gave a shout of triumph. "I've found something."  
  
Gunn pulled his chair closer to the computer as the other three gathered around behind them.  
  
"See," Wesley pointed excitedly to the screen. "Right here. This newspaper article was written almost a year ago. It says that Judy and Frank were leaving the island in a small boat without any help. The boat was too small and capsized and they drowned."  
  
"See, no foul play," Cordelia turned to leave.  
  
"But it's quite a coincidence that both couples leave before the last episode without telling anyone, the first couple ends up dead."  
  
Angel made a suggestion. "How about we wait and see what turns up about the new missing couple, and if it's nothing, it's nothing. But if it does happen to be something, we'll deal with it."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Anya sighed as her favorite television show ended for the season. "Temptation Island", was there anything better? She gave her fiancée a quick sideways glance. Not recently, no. Xander still wanted to keep their engagement a secret. Did he really love her or was it a heat of the moment thing that he now regrets?  
  
"Do you want to be a guest on our island," her attention was drawn back to the TV set. "'Temptation Island' is looking for couples to star in next season's episodes. Do you and your significant other need to work on your relationship? Can you really trust them not to fool around behind your back? If you want to test the strength of your love, just send us a home video of the two of you answering this one question. Why should we choose you?"  
  
Anya felt the light bulb go off in her head. If Xander really loves her, and wants to spend the rest of his life with her, they go on the show and he proves it. Maybe he even gets a little jealous at the attention other men will be paying her. Plus they mentioned money. She's sure she heard something about money.  
  
"Xander, I want to go to 'Temptation Island'," she stated, point blank.  
  
Xander's mouth was open and a sandwich positioned to enter, "What?"  
  
"The TV show 'Temptation Island' is accepting video applications for next season. I want to go."  
  
"I can't just pick up and leave for six weeks."  
  
"The show is filmed in one week, they just stretch it out over six weeks to make more money. It's quite ingenious actually. Plus they said that all the winning applicants will get money. I want money to buy me pretty things."  
  
"You have a lot of pretty things, Anya."  
  
"Yes, but this way I get paid to test your fidelity. If you cheat I will have money to console me," she kneeled in front of him. "You don't want to announce our engagement and I feel that it is because you don't love me."  
  
"I love you," he reached out and caressed her face.  
  
"Then prove it. If you love me, you will go to this island and not have sex with other girls."  
  
"You really want to do this?"  
  
She smiled, he was easy to wear down, "Yes."  
  
~TBC~ 


	2. chapter two

Title: Temptation Island  
  
Summary: When the reality television show "Temptation Island" guests start disappearing Angel and Cordelia must go under cover to find out why. Special appearances by Xander and Anya.  
  
Disclaimer: In First chapter.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Wesley and Gunn were looking through every newspaper printed in Los Angeles, for anything on the possible deaths of Linda and Troy. Everyday for the last week they had been disappointed, but today was different.  
  
"'The missing contestants from the reality show "Temptation Island" were found yesterday, dead. Linda Jones and Troy Underwood's bodies were discovered on the exclusive island's beach severely deformed. Police say that the boat they attempted to leave the island in was too small and couldn't keep them afloat. Their untimely deaths have been ruled an accident.' Yeah, I'll bet."  
  
Wesley listened intently as Gunn read the article aloud. "So both couple's died in the same manner and the police didn't even think to question it."  
  
Gunn just shrugged and set the paper aside, "Maybe they don't know about the first accident."  
  
"Or maybe they're being paid not to remember it. For whatever reason these couples are being killed and their deaths are being covered up."  
  
"They might have heard about some plot and were killed. Or maybe they were sacrificed to a demon, since that's more out area."  
  
"Perhaps, but we need to know for sure." Wesley rubbed his chin as he pondered their problem.  
  
"We could always go to their offices. They have them here in LA," Gunn suggested.  
  
"Of course. We'll go in and snoop around and hope to get some hard evidence."  
  
"Are you guys still talking about those missing sex-starved people?" Cordelia asked as she went towards the coffee machine.  
  
"They are no longer missing, Cordelia. They're dead. Their bodies were found yesterday morning," Wes informed her.  
  
That got her attention. She took the newspaper Gunn offered her and read the article. "They died the same way. Is this the show's idea of a publicity stunt, because it's not a good one."  
  
"We believe the police either don't know about the previous deaths or are being paid not to know."  
  
"So were on the case then?"  
  
"Yes, Gunn and I were going to check out their offices. See if there's anything suspicious there."  
  
"I'll go wake up Angel," Cordelia started towards the stairs.  
  
Wesley called after her, "Let him sleep. This is strictly research, no violence. We need to find out who or what killed them before confronting them."  
  
"Okay, that's your call."  
  
Wesley and Gunn gathered paper, pens and a small camera to take to the facility. It was a short drive to the building that housed the "Temptation Island" offices.  
  
They walked into the empty lobby. After a quick glance at each other they decided to proceed further into the main offices.  
  
They were stopped buy a well dressed woman when they opened the wooden door. "May I help you?"  
  
Wesley turned on his English charm, "Hello, my name is Wesley Wyndam-Pryce and this is my assistant Charles Gunn," he ignored Gunn's look and took the woman's arm. "We're suppose to be meeting," glancing behind her to a list of employees he continued, "James Green for lunch. But I guess we're a little early. I don't mean for this to sound like a line, but that outfit is absolutely stunning." Wesley turned the woman so her back was to the wooded door as Gunn slipped through.  
  
Ten minutes of intense flirting later Gunn stepped back into the lobby.  
  
"Here's my phone number," the woman handed him a business card, "Call me sometime."  
  
"I will be sure to do that Elaine," he pushed her hand off of his thigh. "Is today Thursday?"  
  
"No, it's only Wednesday. Why?" Elaine put her hand back on his leg and added the other to stroke his neck.  
  
"I just don't believe this. Charles, isn't our lunch with James on Thursday?"  
  
Gunn pulled out a notebook and pretended to look through the pages. "I'm so sorry sir, it is."  
  
"Damn. I have a lunch appointment with my editor today. I'm so sorry Elaine but I must go." Wesley untangled himself from her grasp, "Charles, I am very upset with you right-" The door closing cut off the rest of their conversation.  
  
The pair walked out of the building and were in the car back to the hotel before Gunn spoke, "I didn't find anything. It all looked legit."  
  
"Then whatever is doing this must be on the island."  
  
"I can give you an answer for that. The show's producer and creator, David Glace, owns the island and any previous unwelcome guests were thrown in the slammer. They don't like people interfering with their show."  
  
"So the only way on to the island is to work for or be a contestant on the show."  
  
Gunn nodded, "Exactly."  
  
"Do they need camera men, or electricians? Not that we know anything about that stuff."  
  
"No. They have extra camera people so they don't miss a thing. The only way we're going to get on that island is if we pose as a couple." At Wesley's weird look, he amended his wording. "Not you and me, but two people from Angel Investigations."  
  
Wesley gave it some thought, "There will be thousands of couples trying to win a spot on the show, how can we be sure that we are chosen?"  
  
"We can't, but what's the harm in trying?"  
  
That evening the A-team gathered around the table eating Chinese food out of the carton.  
  
"Cordelia will have to go. Fred would be too shy to even look at the other men, let alone pretend to be attracted to them." Wesley pointed out.  
  
"No way. I'm not sending Cordelia to an island where she could possibly be killed," Angel argued.  
  
Cordelia stared at him in openmouthed shock, "You send me off to possibly get killed every other day. It's a part of our job, Angel. I'm willing to take the risk. Plus scantily clad, gorgeous men giving me massages as I lay in the warm tropical sun and get paid to boot. I am so there."  
  
"No you are not." No one was going to be giving Cordelia massages, especially not men dressed in nothing but a thong. He would not allow it.  
  
"Angel it's the only way to get onto the island. If these deaths are more then accidents and we don't do anything about it, would we be able to live with ourselves?" Wesley pleaded to Angel's purpose in life.  
  
"And if Cordelia's the next victim, would we be able to live with ourselves then?"  
  
"Angel, I'm not completely helpless. You've taught me how to fight. And think of this as a paid vacation that you don't have to pay for. They'll be paying for everything, it won't cost you a cent, and I won't bug you about vacations for the rest of the year."  
  
"Fine, you can go," he said defeated.  
  
Cordelia throws her arms around his neck, "Thank you, thank you ."  
  
"But I'm going with you."  
  
Cordelia pulled back as Wesley pointed out the obvious, "Angel, you're a vampire."  
  
"Yeah man, you and the tropical sun ain't gonna mix. Well, you might mix with the sand."  
  
"That won't be a problem," Angel stated.  
  
Cordelia continued to stare at him, "Um, did I miss something. Vampires turn to dust when the sun touches them. How can you think that won't happen to you? That story parents tell you as a kid, about anything happening if you believe enough, doesn't really apply here."  
  
"Yes I know. I sort of didn't destroy the Gem of Amara."  
  
"You didn't?" Cordelia yelled, "Doyle said you did."  
  
Gunn whispered to Wesley, "What's the Gem of America?"  
  
"The Gem of Amara, it makes it's wearer immortal if he's a vampire."  
  
"I told Doyle I did. I didn't want to wear it all the time and forget about what happens during the night."  
  
"You could have worn the ring and still been a night time person."  
  
"Eventually I would have become a day person and neglect the things that go bump in the night. I thought it would be better if I only used the ring in extreme circumstance."  
  
"And this qualifies as one of those?" Gunn asked disbelieving Angel's reasoning. He only wanted to go to keep the other men away from Cordelia. Extreme circumstance his ass.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Whatever man, but if you really want to do this you need to make a video application right now. They stop accepting them at five o'clock Friday evening."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Anya sat up straight on the sofa in Xander's living room. She smiled into the video camera Xander was trying to attach to the tri-pod. When he finally got the camera rolling, he took a seat next to her on the couch.  
  
With a very enthusiastic voice Anya introduced them, "Hello, I am Anya and this is my boyfriend Xander. We are applying to be a couple on your next season of 'Temptation Island'. It's my favorite show. Xander doesn't watch it."  
  
Xander smiled and shook his head. With the way this was going, he wouldn't have to worry about going on the show. "It's just not my type of show. It's just a real life soap opera, and we get enough of that here in Sunnydale."  
  
"Xander!" Anya glared at him then turned back and smiled into the camera. "He's just kidding. We both want to be on your show very much. We think that we will make great contestants because we are both very interesting people. I'm over one thousand years-"  
  
Xander covered her mouth with his hand, "She can trace her lineage back one thousand years. She's a pure bread through and through."  
  
"That is not what I meant, Xander and you know it."  
  
He gave the camera a small smile and lowered his voice so it couldn't hear, "These people will never choose us if you tell them you're a demon. You're right, you should tell them."  
  
She jumped out of her chair and pointed an accusing finger at him. "I knew it! You don't really want to go. You say that you love me and will do anything for me, but when I ask you for one simple favor you try to weasel out."  
  
"I'm not trying to 'weasel out'. You're the one who's going to have them look at us as if we're insane. They will never choose crazy people to go on their very popular television show."  
  
"You're just being mean. You said you'd go and now instead of helping me, you're making fun of me," she pouted.  
  
Xander pulls her down next to him, "You're right. I'm sorry. I will take this seriously from now on. I know this is important to you. We can start from the beginning again."  
  
Anya snuggled closer to him, "Thank you."  
  
He stands up and tries to reset the camera.  
  
~static~  
  
"Hi, I'm Anya and this is my-"  
  
David Glace pushed pause on the remote control he was holding. He's been the producer of 'Temptation Island' for the past two years, and none of the couples he had seen before stand out like these two. They obviously wanted to tape over their little argument, but that's what made him want them. They were real. They didn't pretend to be the perfect couple, well they did in the second take but that wasn't important. The couples on the show were all hand selected by him. "I like them. They have character, and no loyalty. If we put them on next season they'll surely draw a crowd. The girl is sexy and the guy isn't a slacker. So far I'd have to say that they're our best choice."  
  
"I'd have to agree," Robert, the show's host, said. "If they fight like that all the time, they will never last on the island."  
  
~TBC~ 


	3. chapter three

Title: Temptation Island  
  
Summary: When the reality television show "Temptation Island" guests start disappearing Angel and Cordelia must go under cover to find out why. Special appearances by Xander and Anya.  
  
Disclaimer: In First chapter.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"We can't tell you how excited we were when you called us. Weren't we honey," Cordelia took a seat in David Glace's office. She looked sexy and professional in her tight midnight blue skirt, and blazer.  
  
Angel looked as though he just stepped of the cover of GQ magazine. His black suit was cut to mould his broad shoulders and sculpted chest and stomach. The pants hugged his ass and muscular legs. He wore an open collar, crimson, silk shirt underneath. He smiled at David, "Very excited."  
  
"Well I was very impressed with your video. I can tell that you are very devoted, that's good. We like out show to have tension, not melodrama."  
  
Why did Cordelia just smile at Angel? He's not melodramatic.  
  
"We don't want the couples pretending to be upset if they really aren't. And if they really aren't then they are not the type of people we are looking for. You understand that if we choose you to be on our show that we will expect you to interact with the singles. This won't be a vacation, we are allowing you to test your devotion to each other in a controlled environment. When you leave our island you will know the truth about your partner. After one week of the opposite sex throwing themselves at them, they might stray or they might not. Either way you won't not have to go through the pain of not knowing ever again."  
  
Angel didn't like that. The thought of handsome men touching Cordelia, never mind having sex with her, made it very difficult for him to suppress a growl. He reached across the tiny space between their chair and seized her hand. Her small smile made his stomach flutter. This was business. Even if Cordelia did want to have sex with one of those men she wouldn't.  
  
Angel having sex. The thought made her almost laugh. He's eunuch. Extremely gorgeous, brave and interesting but eunuch. Even with all those girls hurling themselves at him, he wouldn't do it. He wouldn't jeopardize his soul or redemption for a piece of ass. But he could do it. Those women would mean nothing to him. They wouldn't even come close to perfection no matter how amazing they were in the sack. He had to love them. So Angel *could* get some. He could finally lose all the sexual tension he's been carrying around for the last four years. He could finally be cheerful or at least agreeable in the morning. When Angel slipped his hand into hers she smiled at him. She will make it her personal mission that by the end of this trip, Angel was going to get laid.  
  
David's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, "I just need to ask a few questions and then we'll be done. First off, how long have you two been together?"  
  
Cordelia decided to field this one, "About two years now."  
  
"Great," David seemed genuinely pleased. "How did you meet?"  
  
"We met each other when Cordelia was in high school, but we weren't interested in each other then."  
  
"Speak for yourself. I happen to remember that my most embarrassing moments in high school consisted of you brushing me off."  
  
"I was dating Buffy then," he defended himself.  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes, "I know, I was there for the entire tragic love story. All I was saying was that I had a crush on you didn't return the sentiment."  
  
"I'm sorry but I didn't know."  
  
"You were totally dense. I could have walked into the room naked and you wouldn't spare me a glance, but Buffy would walk in wearing the frumpiest outfit and you were all over her."  
  
Angel looked at David, who leaned back in his chair enjoying the show, "Can we not do this now?"  
  
"Fine," she folded her arms across her chest and pouted.  
  
David cleared his throat and continued with the questioning, "Why do you guys want to go to the island?"  
  
"Because I don't trust him. Every time some blonde walks by I'm afraid he'll chase after her."  
  
"I would never do that."  
  
"Oh yeah," she leaned towards him, "Remember Darla?  
  
"Who's Darla?" David's curiosity was peaked.  
  
"Nobody," Angel snapped.  
  
"Nobody? She was a nobody?" She turned to face David, "About eight months ago his ex-girlfriend Darla shows up in town and he dropped me like a hot potato. Then it doesn't work out and he comes crawling back to me. I forgive him obviously, but what happens when his other ex's come to town? I'm always on edge because I don't know if he's really devoted to me." Cordelia pulled a tissue out of her purse and dabbed her watering eyes.  
  
Angel reached for both of her hands and made her face him. "Cordelia, I told you that she was a mistake. I know I can't apologize enough for how I hurt you but I thought that we had moved on. I thought that we worked through all of this."  
  
"We did, and I'm sorry I just got worked up," she gave him a small smile.  
  
They both turned back to the show's producer to finish answering his questions. "You're ready to continue? I'm almost afraid to ask this, what type of people do you usually date?"  
  
"Blondes," Cordelia brisk one word answer was so full of contempt that it caught both men off guard.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Angel likes blondes. I'm the first brunette."  
  
"There was Dru-" At her sharp glare he stopped speaking. "Cordelia likes guys who are rich and handsome. She prefers if they're brave and interesting, but they must be rich and handsome."  
  
"Hey, I am not that shallow. You're not rich and I'm dating you."  
  
"But I still pay your bills."  
  
"You do not pay my bills. I am your employee. I work for the money you give me, and then I pay my bills. And you know what? You really aren't that good looking right now. Or a least you won't be when I'm done with you."  
  
"Alright let's move on. Why do you think that out of all of the applicants you should be the ones chosen?"  
  
Cordelia simply stated, "I think we should be chosen because we are both attractive, interesting people and we are both are willing to lower our moral standards for the show's ratings."  
  
David smiled at her response. He knew these two would be gold. They have serious issues and viewers would love to watch them stab each other in the back. He stood up and held out his hand, "I have to run this by a few more people, but I think it's same to say welcome to Temptation Island."  
  
Cordelia smiled brightly at him and took the offered hand, "Thank you so much. You won't regret this."  
  
After Angel shook his hand they left the office. As they pulled out of the parking lot Angel said, "The tears were a nice touch."  
  
She grinned at him, "I thought so."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello?" Anya's voice practically sang into the phone.  
  
"Yes, hello. My name is David Glace, I'm the producer and creator of the reality television show 'Temptation Island'. To whom am I speaking?"  
  
"Oh my goodness. This is Anya, my boyfriend and I applied to be on your show."  
  
"That's why I'm calling. We have made our decision and we would like for you two to join us next season on 'Temptation Island'."  
  
Anya was still jumping up and screaming when Xander got home from work an hour later.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"We got on. We are going to be on television. They are going to give us money."  
  
He grabbed her shoulders to stop her bouncing, "Slow down Anya. What happened?"  
  
"Some guy from 'Temptation Island' called. They want us on their show. They want us," her jumping commenced again.  
  
Xander couldn't believe it. Out of every couple that applied, they got it? Why would anyone choose them? They're not especially interesting, outside of the demon world that is. He's a construction worker and she manages a magic shop. Aside from the demon hunting, and being a former demon, they were really boring people.  
  
Anya finally collapsed beside him on the couch. She put her head on his shoulder and looked up at him through her eyelashes, "Are you happy?"  
  
He slowly smiled, "Always."  
  
~TBC~ 


	4. chapter four

Title: Temptation Island  
  
Author: Spike 'n Cordy  
  
Summary: When the reality television show "Temptation Island" guests start disappearing Angel and Cordelia must go under cover to find out why. Special appearances by Xander and Anya.  
  
Author's Notes: I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: In First chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Three months later, at the small airport on the island.  
  
Cordelia and Angel stepped off of the small charter jet on to the tarmac. They were lucky enough to fly with Jim and Holly, a remarkably touchy-feely couple that couldn't keep their hands off of each other.  
  
On the plane Cordelia and Angel talked quietly and he seized the chance to nestle his face in her hair when Jim started to watch them. Not wanting to be out done, Jim began kissing Holly's neck and face. Angel caught on quick and pulled Cordelia into his lap.  
  
"What are you doing?" she pushed away form him so she could see his face.  
  
Angel gestured to the couple across from them, who had moved on to full out kissing. "They're beating us."  
  
She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder, "We can't have that, now can we?"  
  
He grinned at her, "No." He captured her lips with his. He noticed how soft and full they were. He slowly traced them with his tongue before she opened them for him. He wasted no time, he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Her own tongue greeted his with vigor. They gently took turns massaging the others with their own. Cordelia wrapped her arms around Angel's neck while he slowly stroked her thigh. She moaned softly in her throat and brought one hand down to his chest.  
  
The loud groan from across the isle broke their passionate moment. They turned to see that Holly was straddling Jim grinding her hips into his groin.  
  
"Well I guess they win," Cordelia slid back into her own seat.  
  
Angel adjusted his position in the chair, "Yeah, I guess so." He draped an arm around her shoulders, as she leaned her head onto his chest. She absently reached for the hand that was resting in front of her face. She played with the ring upon Angel's middle finger, "I kind of like this. It's very you. Dark, mysterious, beautiful."  
  
"You think I'm beautiful?"  
  
"You are very feminine." She chuckled at his disgusted expression. "You are an extremely attractive man."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." After a long pause, "I hope you brought more clothes with you than your usual black."  
  
"I brought a pair of shorts."  
  
"You are going to die in the heat."  
  
"I have no body temperature."  
  
"Did you at least bring some t-shirts?"  
  
"Yes ma'am. Every color of the rainbow."  
  
She smacked his knee playfully, "Smart ass."  
  
They both sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the flight. Well, as comfortable as one can be with people putting on a live sex show in front of you.  
  
Cordelia watched the luggage handlers carefully remove the suitcases from the plane's hold. When they were set down, Jim quickly grabbed his and Holly's bags, leaving Cordelia's and Angel's.  
  
"Angel, come get the bags so we can go." When he didn't reply she twisted to face him. He held his smiling face up to the sun with his arms spread wide. "Angel. Angel, the bags," he continued to ignore her. "Fine, I'll get them." She picked up her bag only to drop it again. She righted it and managed to extend the handle so she could just wheel it behind her. She hoisted Angel's duffel to her shoulder and walked to the waiting car, kicking Angel's shins as she went by. "Come on Angel, they're waiting for us."  
  
He reached for his bag, "I could have gotten those." At her look, he decided not to push the subject.  
  
The car drove from the airport down a long bumpy trail that led to the "Temptation Island" resort. The resort consisted of one large and several small huts. The large one was the main meeting area, the smaller ones were kitchens and bedrooms. There was a huge pool and three hot tubs on the far side facing the ocean. All in all, not a terrible place to spend the week.  
  
The two couples were told to wait in the main meeting area. Cordelia and Angel sat on one of the many couches.  
  
"This place is wonderful. Did you see the size of that pool?" She stretched her neck to try and get another glimpse.  
  
Angel glanced around the main room one more time, "It is pretty incredible."  
  
"Thank you all for coming," David Glace strolled into the room from the patio. "Sorry for the delay but I had to get the other couples settled. Can I offer you anything to drink?"  
  
Jim and Holly sat down across from them as David walked to a waiter to place their order. When he returned he pulled up his own chair.  
  
"Let's get started. Both of you will be staying here tonight for one last roll in the hay, but tomorrow the men are moving across the island. It's the same set up as here just with a smaller main house. I'm going to explain the rules of the game even if you think you know them. We just want to make sure that none of them are broken. Rule number one, there is no sneaking across the island to see each other. There is to be no contact what so ever. Number two, if a single isn't attracted to you, or says 'no' at any point you must stop what you are doing. The are not prostitutes, they are just like you and looking for a connection. That's about it for rules. No trying to burn the place down or anything like that, but I assume that's a give in. Okay here's how it works." He pulled a small box out of his pocket, "Cordelia and Angel you will be black," he handed them a bracelet and necklace with a small black stone in the middle. "Jim and Holly are green. Now when you meet the singles you are allowed to eliminate one of them. This means that whomever you give the necklace or bracelet to can not be approached by your significant other. For example, Angel gives the necklace to one of the singles, now Cordelia can not even talk to him. This means you can eliminate who you think is your biggest threat. There are thirteen single men and women and four couples. In thirty minute we are going to go to the beach and meet the other couples. Then ten minutes after that you'll meet the singles. Paulo and his crew will help you to your rooms where you can freshen up. But remember, only half an hour. Don't be late because the cameras will be rolling."  
  
Angel immediately changed into a pair of long khaki shorts and a white tank top, when they entered the room. Cordelia, on the other hand, took her entire suitcase into the attached bathroom to get ready. Twenty minutes later she stepped out and Angel's jaw dropped.  
  
"Tada," she twirled around. She had chosen to start the show in a powder blue bikini. Two thin, flimsy straps were all that held it to her body. Angel could easily break them and view his favorite feature first hand. Cordelia laughed at his expression, "Thank you Angel, but you can stop drooling."  
  
He quickly snapped his mouth shut and looked down at his own clothes. "Do I look okay? I wasn't sure if I should wear another shirt or-"  
  
She walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a short sleeved, light blue, button down shirt. "Put this on. It will cover up your tan lines."  
  
"Am I really that pale?'  
  
Reaching into her own bag she answered, "You look good."  
  
"You're not just saying that?"  
  
She wrapped a floral print sarong around her waist and slipped into her sandals. Then walked over to him, "I should be trying to make you look worse. All those single women throwing themselves at my boyfriend."  
  
"I'm sure they won- Do you really think they will?"  
  
"Angel, you are the most attractive man that I have every met. You're brave and interest too. You are my dream man, and except for the whole turning evil if you get some, you're every woman's dream man. Now are you ready?"  
  
He leaned down and gave her a slow, sweet kiss, "Thank you."  
  
"You're such a dork."  
  
Cordelia and Angel were strolling hand in hand towards the beach when another couple stepped out of their hut and right into them.  
  
They were about to introduce themselves when the couple turned around. Xander and Anya.  
  
~TBC~ 


	5. chapter five

Title: Temptation Island  
  
Author: Spike 'n Cordy  
  
Summary: When the reality television show "Temptation Island" guests start disappearing Angel and Cordelia must go under cover to find out why. Special appearances by Xander and Anya.  
  
Author's Notes: I have to say this again, I've only ever watched, maybe, half of an episode of 'Temptation Island'. So for those people who actually watch it, I apologize for whatever mistakes I have made. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. Thanks again for all the reviews, don't stop now.  
  
Disclaimer: In First chapter.  
  
1 Chapter Five  
  
  
  
If looks could kill, Angel would be a pile of dust. Xander first noticed Cordelia and Angel's hand holding and then the fact that Angel was standing in direct sunlight. "So what happened? Did you turn human and were too busy screwing Cordy to call Buffy?"  
  
"Xand-" he interrupted.  
  
"No, don't tell me. This is true love and what you had with Buffy was just kids stuff."  
  
Angel quickly let go of Cordelia's hand and seemed to get increasingly uncomfortable as Xander's tirade continued. Cordelia noticed the interesting looks they were getting from some of the staff standing around and decided to shut Xander up. She pulled him in to a hug.  
  
"What the he-"  
  
"Shut up Xander, we're here on a case, and unless you want to be the next victims I suggest you listen."  
  
Anya started to get annoyed at the closeness Xander was allowing between himself and his ex-girlfriend and decided to put an end to it. She roughly pried herself between the embracing pair, "Hey back off, he's not yours anymore."  
  
She pulled back and glanced at Anya who shot daggers at her and grabbed Xander's arm possessively. "Thank God. You of all women should know why were not still together. You were my vengeance demon."  
  
Getting frustrated at the direction the conversation was going, Angel put it back on track. "Remember the Gem of Amara?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Spike dug up Sunnydale to get it."  
  
"And Buffy gave it to me. That's why I'm not bursting into flames. Some of the television show's contestants are 'leaving' the island before the week's end and are showing up dead. Both seasons a couple has died and this year we're here to stop it. Whatever it is."  
  
The group slowly walked towards the meeting area and continued to whisper. "So you don't even know what going on?" Anya asked.  
  
"We just know that they're dead and that it's some how related to the show. So here we are, ready to fight the big-bad."  
  
"Is it a demon?" Xander inquired.  
  
"Either that or a really sick human," Cordelia shook her head in disgust, "Or both."  
  
"Both?"  
  
"Humans worshipping a demon. Sacrificing the participants," Angel clarified. "That's what we need to find out."  
  
They had reached the beach they stood away from everyone else. "If you guys need help, we're here. Scoobies don't shrink in the face of evil."  
  
"No we just hide until Buffy can save us," Anya grumbled. "Oh my God. There he is," she started to point wildly to the beach entrance.  
  
"Who?" the three turned to see what got her so excited.  
  
"Robert Parker, the show's host. He's so handsome," her eyes went all dreamy as Robert walked down the stairs. His sun-bleached blonde hair was perfect, his white toothed, flawless smile stood out against his tanned face. He was wearing shorts and a T-shirt that were tight enough to thrill but still left some to the imagination. He shook hands with the other couples and sauntered towards them.  
  
"Hello," he greeted shaking hands with them, giving a flustered Anya a wink. "It's nice to meet you all."  
  
"I… I'm just such a huge fan," Anya stuttered.  
  
Robert graced her with a quick sweep of his eyes up and down, "I'm sure I'll be your number one fan by the time this is over."  
  
Both Xander and Anya's faces went red, hers from embarrassment and his from anger. Angel chuckled until Robert turned his attention to Cordelia, "Yours too." He kissed the back of her hand before turning back to the small make shift stage. "May I have your attention please. As you all know my name is Robert Parker and I'm the host of 'Temptation Island'," the four couples and workers began to clap. Anya gave a 'Woo hoo.'  
  
"That guy's such a sleaze ball," Angel whispered in Cordelia's ear.  
  
"Thank you. I have the pleasure of welcoming you all to this fabulous island resort," another cheer was prompted by the workers. "Now since you all know the rules, it's time to bring out the singles. Hold on to your loved one's and get ready to be tempted."  
  
~TBC~ 


	6. chapter six

Title: Temptation Island  
  
Author: Spike 'n Cordy  
  
Summary: When the reality television show "Temptation Island" guests start  
  
disappearing Angel and Cordelia must go under cover to find out why. Special appearances by Xander and Anya.  
  
Author's Notes: I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: In First chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
The smile that lit up Anya's face was enough to make Xander squirm. He had thought that this was going to be a piece of cake. Avoid beautiful women and marry Anya. Now it was avoid beautiful women and worry constantly about what Anya would be doing with the largely muscled men. This was going to be hell.  
  
If Xander was having second thoughts they would be happening right now. Look at that guy's butt. Very nice, a slow smile spread across her face as she admired one of the single male's attributes. Very nice indeed. By the end of this trip he was going to be so jealous he'll want to marry me right away just to keep me off the market. This will work out perfectly.  
  
When the singles made their entrance Cordelia and Angel immediately began to scope them out. Cordelia was looking at the women for possible sexual partners for Angel. If her plan to get Angel 'laid' by the end of the week she'd have to get started right now. There were thirteen women, and one of them had to be worthy but not enough to make him 'happy'. Her eyes scanned the women as they stood on the stage to the right of Robert. Were they all blondes? One African American, one Asian and seven white women were all blondes. Were all the men on this island attracted to blondes? Whatever, just talk to them and see if they all live up to their hair color or if there's more.  
  
Angel's eyes immediately went to the men. These would be the men trying to seduce Cordelia away from him, not that she was really with him, but that didn't matter right now. They were all relatively attractive, he supposed. They ranged in height and build from medium height and small, well defined muscles to extremely tall and big. What did Cordelia prefer? She usually went for pretty boys, but then there was Xander.  
  
Robert interrupted all of their thoughts and started to introduce the singles. One of the blonde girls pretended to drop something and bent over to show the men her extensive cleavage. Both Anya and Cordelia rolled their eyes. Xander perked up and Angel looked away and pretended to see nothing. The man that Anya was admiring earlier turned and gave his ass a little shake. A smile graced Anya's face again, Cordelia looked away embarrassed for the guy. Angel and Xander both tensed annoyed at the guy's gall.  
  
"Very nice," Robert said when he finished the introductions. With his fake smile in place he looked directly at the camera, "Now let's meet our contestants."  
  
Angel took a step back when the camera was shoved in his face, "Our first couple is from Los Angeles, California, Angel and Cordelia." Angel almost growled when the cameraman slowly scanned up Cordelia's body. She quieted him by pulling him in for a kiss. The lens focused on them kissing for a few moments before moving on to Anya and Xander.  
  
"And from Sunnydale, California, Xander and Anya." Anya beamed at the camera as Xander gripped her waist to keep her from rushing it in her enthusiasm.  
  
"Tallahassee, Florida's own Holly and Jim," the couple started kissing like they were auditioning for a porn movie.  
  
"Last, but definitely not least, from Albany, New York, Dustin and Jamie." They both gave shy smiles and a quick kiss.  
  
"Okay kids, you now have one hour to meet all of the singles and choose which one you want to eliminate. The video cameras are watching," he pointed to the six tripod stands set around the beach, "so play nice."  
  
Anya and Cordelia both headed for the blondes, while Angel and Xander went to the more well-muscled of the male group.  
  
Cordelia made pleasant conversation with the blondes, but only one of them had a brain. She quickly headed to the other women. They rest seem nice enough, but none of them were good enough for Angel, in her opinion. Well, that's all of them. Before she could wonder back to Angel she noticed that she did indeed miss one. Holding out her hand, "Hi, I'm Cordelia."  
  
"Wendy," she was a beautiful woman. A little taller then Cordelia, a little less curvy, but still attractive. She had long black hair and sapphire blue eyes. They shook hands.  
  
"So what do you do, Wendy?"  
  
"I'm a landscape architect," she smiled.  
  
Ten minutes later Cordelia was doubled over from laughing so hard. "She…she's…in a mental institution?"  
  
"Yes, Rebecca Lowell thought she really met a vampire…and…and that it tried to kill her," Wendy was trying to catch her breath. It was finally nice to meet someone who didn't think 'Raven' was the best thing in the world.  
  
Cordelia had mentioned that she tried acting when she first came out to LA and Wendy mentioned her ex-boyfriend, Oliver Simon, was a talent manager. Cordelia then said that she had met him, along with Rebecca. The way she said her name, with such contempt, she knew she'd made a friend. Cordelia went on to tell how Rebecca drugged Angel to get him to sleep with her because he wasn't interested. Sounds like something that bitch would do. She stole Oliver away from her with the whole 'I have a stalker' drama. Of course Olli had to keep her safe leaving Wendy alone.  
  
Looking at her watch, Cordelia sighed, "I should find Angel, time's almost up. It was so great to meet you Wendy. We should get together once this is over."  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
Cordelia wove her way through the small crowd towards Angel. He was talking to one of the smaller single men in low hushed whispers.  
  
"What are you whispering about," Cordelia asked as she wrapped her arms around Angel's waist. She could feel how tense he was.  
  
Angel's gaze never left the smaller man. "Nothing."  
  
The young man looked like he was ready to pee his pants, he was so scared. "No…nothing," he quickly stumbled away.  
  
"Were you threatening him?" Cordelia wasn't shocked, and only a little amused, "Did you threaten all of them?"  
  
Angel just shrugged and put his arm around her shoulder, "Would I do that?"  
  
"Yes." Cordelia just shook her head and smiled, "Angel?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I know this may sound odd, given the circumstances, but I met a really nice girl that I think would be perfect for you."  
  
"Cord-"  
  
"I know you think you can't, but you can."  
  
"We're here on business. We have a case."  
  
"Please we'll probably solve it tomorrow giving you plenty of time to get to know the girl."  
  
"My curse."  
  
"I'm not telling you to fall in love with the girl, just get horizontal." At his disbelieving face she sighed, "It'll do you, and all of us that have to see you in the morning, some good."  
  
"Are you saying I'm bitchy?"  
  
Cordelia giggled, "All I'm saying is that you could use a little loosening up in a non-psychotic vamp way. Could be fun."  
  
"I don't th-" Angel stopped talking the moment Cordelia's hand touched his butt. Was she squeezing it now? "Cord-"  
  
He was cut off again but this time by her lips. Angel still hadn't figured out why the sudden display of affection, but he wouldn't complain. Pulling her closer to him, he slid a hand of his own down her back to cup her butt. This enticed a tiny moan to escape her throat. After a minute of intense kissing and groping he could feel her other hand slide between them and run up his body to his chest. The small pressure she placed there shoved him back into reality. He pulled his mouth away but still held her close.  
  
She looked beautiful. Her mouth was damp and swollen, it took all his control not to kiss her again. She was slightly dazed all she could say was, "Hi."  
  
Angel smiled slowly, "Hi."  
  
Giving herself a mental shake, Cordelia went on to explain, "Camera was coming."  
  
He just continued to smile. He could really start to like having cameras constantly watching him if that was the reward.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please," Robert called from the stage. "It's time for the couples to eliminate the singles."  
  
The male and female singles formed two lines as he couples took off the supplied necklace and bracelets.  
  
"Holly and Jim, why don't you go first," Robert prompted. They both did as they were told and eliminated one single each. Next was Jamie and Dustin.  
  
Anya and Xander's turn came. Xander eliminated the most muscular man and Anya eliminated the one smart blonde.  
  
Cordelia had to agree with Anya's decision to eliminate that particular blonde. She was the most Buffy-like. Angel chose the one single guy who seemed the least fazed by his threats to stay away from Cordelia.  
  
With that done Robert invited them to do as they wished for the rest of the afternoon but the couples had to have dinner with him that evening in front of the cameras.  
  
"Good thing the room has a tiny refrigerator, or you'd starve."  
  
  
  
~TBC~ 


	7. chapter seven

Title: Temptation Island  
  
Author: Spike 'n Cordy  
  
Summary: When the reality television show "Temptation Island" guests start disappearing Angel and Cordelia must go under cover to find out why. Special appearances by Xander and Anya.  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you to everyone who's reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: In First chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Cordelia and Angel spent the rest of the afternoon on the beach trying desperately to get Angel a tan.  
  
"You need more oil."  
  
"No, Cordelia. I'm already sliding out of the chair," he pulled himself back up into his seat. "Besides, I want to go swimming."  
  
"Fine, but don't complain to me when we get back and you're still lacking in the tan line department."  
  
Angel removed his sunglasses and smiled down at her, "Come swimming with me."  
  
Shading her eyes, "My suit is strictly sun bathing, not water." At his mischievous look, "What? What? Oh no, Angel! Put me down!"  
  
Angel had pulled her into a fireman's lift and ran towards the ocean. Cordelia was pounding his back and legs with her fists screaming. His legs splashed in the water spraying her face, "Angel! Put me down!"  
  
Using his free arm he pushed her off his shoulder into the cold water. She came above the surface sputtering, "Why you little…" The chase was on. Angel saw murder in her eyes and high tailed it out of her reach. After five minutes of barely managing to stay out of Cordelia's reach, she finally cast her arms around his shoulders. Unfortunately for her, all the lotion he had put on earlier allowed him to slip away dunking her back into the waste deep water.  
  
His laughter carried over the calm water, but did nothing to calm her nerves. "I swear that when I catch you, you will be in so much pain, you'll beg me to kill you."  
  
Grinning like an idiot, Angel taunted her, "Oh, poor Cordy got all wet. She looks like a drowned rat."  
  
He didn't expect the hurt look that crossed her face at that comment. Just like he didn't expect her to attack him as he took a step closer ready to apologize. "Yes," he heard her muffled shout of triumph from underwater. When she finally let him up she put her arms around his shoulders and asked, "Who's the drowned rat now?"  
  
Wrapping his arms around her waist he answered with a cocky grin, "You still are."  
  
"Fu-" He cut off her would be rude remark with a kiss. He could taste the salt from the ocean on her lips as she parted them and bid him enter. Her mouth was also salty. She must have gotten a mouth full of water when he first dunked her, he chuckled to himself. Cordelia gently sucked Angel's tongue deeper into her mouth and massaged it with her own. He moaned in his chest and pulled her closer to him.  
  
She knew they should stop. That if they continued, he would be more then likely to lose his soul. How likely? Did he love her? She didn't think so. Would he feel perfect happiness with her? She didn't think so, but wasn't willing to place her life on it. Oh, but five more minutes.  
  
Angel groaned again but pushed her away this time. "They're gone."  
  
"Huh? What? Who?" Cordelia mumbled, eyes still riveted to his mouth.  
  
"The cameraman. They were filming us, but now they moved up the beach."  
  
She glanced to the shore and saw the small crew filming the porn star wannabe's Holly and Jim. "I guess they're just more interesting." They slowly began to make their way back. "For the show's ratings I mean. Because we are way more fascinating them then in real life. We fight evil, and save the world. They just screw like bunnies."  
  
He chuckled and grabbed her hand, "We should probably shower and get ready for tonight."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Two hours later the couple stepped out of their small hut and headed towards the main hut and dinner with Robert and the other couples.  
  
Cordelia was dressed in a knee length mauve dress that could pass for fancy but was more casual. The back and front scooped low, but was still modest. She wore her short chestnut brown hair down and curly.  
  
Angel wore black dress pants and a white button down shirt, with the top few buttons undone. He looked beyond delicious, which Cordelia told him with her eyes, when she continuously looked him up and down for a minute.  
  
They were the second couple to arrive, Dustin rose from his chair when they entered the room. He and Jamie introduced themselves.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Cordelia said politely as she sat in the chair Angel held out for her.  
  
They were both well dresses but not showy unlike Jim and Holly. Jim was in, almost see through, white pants and a gold shirt unbuttoned almost to the waist. And Angel was positive he caught a glimpse of Holly's unmentionables when she bent across the table to shake Jamie's hand. Her shiny gold skirt wasn't even big enough to be a tube top, which she could use right now because her breasts were about to fall out of her tiny bikini. How did she think that was attractive?  
  
"You don't think that's attractive right?" Cordelia whispered in his ear.  
  
Using the closeness as an opportunity he put his arm around her shoulder, "I've had sex with serving wenches with more class."  
  
"Too much information, big guy," she gently patted his arm.  
  
"Hello everybody," Xander announced his presence in his ever annoying way. He was also dressed casual in khaki pants and a blue shirt. Anya was in a red mini dress that was nowhere near as provocative as Holly's, but still daring. "Did we miss anything?" They took their seats across from Angel and Cordelia.  
  
"Not a thing," David, the show's producer said as he came into the room. "Dinner will be served shortly, then Robert will join you for Q and A and then you will retire to your rooms for the night. First thing in the morning the men will be shipping out and you ladies will be having breakfast with the men of your choice. While you eat dinner the cameras won't be here. We need the viewers to find you attractive but they won't if they see you constantly spilling on yourselves. Well have fun. Robert will be here in an hour. Bye, bye." As quickly as he appeared he was gone.  
  
"Well that was interesting," Xander commented dryly. Soon afterward a waiter came to get their drink orders and they began dinner.  
  
After their meal and floor show, the floor show being Jim and Holly eating off each other's bodies, Robert and the cameras made their appearance.  
  
"Good evening," he smiled at the once again flustered Anya. After addressing the cameras and introducing the evening, he began his query. "The first question I need to ask everyone is, why did you eliminate the single you did? Cordelia, you first."  
  
Clearing her throat a little she smiled at Robert and replied, "Angel has a history with small blonde women and she seemed to be the most…adroit."  
  
"Hmm, very good, Angel?"  
  
"Cordelia once told me that the qualities she looked for in a guy were rich, handsome, brave and interesting. I just thought that that guy was more qualified then any of the others."  
  
"Interesting," Robert nodded then winked at Cordelia making Angel tense, that sleaze ball. "Anya, how about you."  
  
"Well, one of Xander's best friends is blonde. He also had a crush on her for years. Granted his other best friend is a redhead, but she's a lesbian so no attractive feelings there."  
  
"Okay then," he tried to hide an amused smile, "Xander?"  
  
"Anya likes muscles. The guy I picked had the biggest. That's it." Xander was obviously uncomfortable with the way Anya spoke of Buffy and Willow on TV. The slayer was going to kick his ass.  
  
Robert continued to the other couples and once the Q and A session was done, he signed off the evening. "Thank you for joining us, and remember to watch next week, when the men travel to the other side of the island away from their significant other. Good night." The red light turned off and his smile was replaced with a scowl. "Was my face shiny?"  
  
A short frail man with a pencil and note pad quickly reassured him, "No sir. You looked amazing."  
  
"If my face was shiny and you're lying, you're fired." With that he stormed out of the room.  
  
The four couples stared after him.  
  
Anya quickly folded her arms across her chest and slumped in her chair. "He seemed so nice on TV."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
In Cordelia and Angel's hut later that evening.  
  
"What do you do if the demon or person, or whoever killed those people, comes after you?"  
  
Cordelia gave an exasperated sigh and laid back on the bed, covering her head with a pillow. He had been doing this all night. Questioning her, grilling her, making sure that she knew all the details of every single thing that might possibly happen. Making sure she knows the contingency plan of the contingency plan. To sum up, driving her insane.  
  
"This is important Cordelia," Angel pulled the pillow away from her face. "You have to be prepared."  
  
"And I will be. Evil comes for me, run like hell to you. Evil catches me, fight and scream until get away, then run like hell to you. If I can't get away, pray that you find me. Okay, I've got it," she said flippantly.  
  
He sat down next to her on the bed, his left thigh brushed against her hip, causing his voice to hitch, "You should take this more seriously."  
  
"I am taking it seriously. When I get a chance, sneak into Robert's room and see if he's in on whatever it is we're here for. If he is, try and find out what 'it' is. Meanwhile, you'll try to hire or bribe a worker and that's how we'll keep in contact." She paused and reached for her complimentary margarita and took a sip before continuing, "That's the part that's going to be difficult. The people who live on the island would never risk losing their jobs. I mean the only other thing they have is basket making and beading and stuff."  
  
"What are you taking about. David Glace owns the island. It was uninhabited until he bought it. These workers are all from neighboring islands."  
  
"Yeah, where the only work they can do is make baskets and bead…stuff."  
  
"Or they could work at the local McDonalds."  
  
"Fine, whatever. Do what you have to do. I'm going to look into Robert and then I'm going to catch a few rays, get long, luxurious massages from scantily clad well muscled men and sipping on free drinks the entire time."  
  
Angel's jaw went slack. She actually wanted to be pawed at by these men. They were all just so handsome and athletic and not him. He should have tried to be a single guy and have Cordy and Wes pose as a couple. But they could never pass as a couple with their constant bickering. It didn't matter, they were here now and he had to try and keep her mind on the job at hand. "This isn't a vacation, we're here on business. And under no circumstances are you to allow half, or even fully clothed men to touch you."  
  
"Fine Angel, but all work and no play make Cordy a sad, sad girl."  
  
"Oh yes, yes. Xander! God yes!"  
  
Both pairs of eyes traveled to the now obvious thin straw walls. "What the hell is that?"  
  
Cordelia smirked and looked away, "It's pretty obvious what it is."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Well Angel, when a man and a woman fall in love-"  
  
"I know why but why now?"  
  
"They are about to spend the next week having the opposite sex throw themselves at them and they don't want to submit. Or at least they think they don't want to. They have to release all their sexual desire before they start to get tempted."  
  
"You…you aren't going to want to…" Angel let his sentence trail off, embarrassed.  
  
"Aren't going to what? Want to throw the men on the white sand beaches and screw their brains out? I think I'll be able to hold my erotic fantasies in check for one week," giving him a 'what-do-you-take-me-for' look. "I spent my entire high school career beating off guys who thought they were all that, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to last another week. Besides, last time I had sex I was impregnated by some demon surrogate. Sex is bad, remember?"  
  
He smiled at her and bowed his head, "Yeah, I remember."  
  
"Now you on the other hand," she shimmied up the bed so she was sitting beside him. "I think that Wendy was a very nice person. Maybe on our last day here you could, I don't know, release some of your sexual tension. You know, just let it all go, but not to someone you love, therefore no happy, everyone safe."  
  
He pushed himself up off the bed and started to put the clothes he wore earlier back into his bag. "We talked about this."  
  
"No we didn't. I suggested it but then the cameras came running. Angel I think it'd be good for you. Loosen up a little, but not too loose." She stood up and stopped his movement by placing her hands on his arms, "Just have a little fun. Laugh, joke, get drunk, after the case is solved, of course."  
  
His heart would be pounding if it beat, instead his body decided that shaking was the right reaction to Cordelia's hands on his arms. How could a touch so innocent affect him this way? She wants him to have sex with other women when all he wants to do is throw her onto the bed and make passionate love to her. He wanted to taste every square inch of her body. Run his tongue over her- "Earth to Angel. Hey there, where'd you go."  
  
"Nowhere," he stated too loud and fast. "I was just thinking that…I laugh."  
  
"I know you laugh, but not often. Just talk to her. If you feel any sparkage go for it."  
  
"I'll consider it, okay?"  
  
"Good. The margarita worked it's magic. I'm going to sleep." She pulled the covers of the bed back and laid down beneath them. He walked to the other side of the bed and did the same.  
  
Her back was to him as she lay on her side. When her even breaths were all he heard he gingerly reached over to pull her against him. When his hand brushed her waist she murmured something unintelligible and rolled towards him placing her sleeping head on his shoulder. His smile was genuine as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and went to sleep dreaming of Cordelia in her bikini.  
  
~TBC~ 


	8. chapter eight

Title: Temptation Island  
  
Author: Spike 'n Cordy  
  
Summary: When the reality television show "Temptation Island" guests start disappearing Angel and Cordelia must go under cover to find out why. Special appearances by Xander and Anya.  
  
Author's Notes: I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: In First chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
  
  
Second day on the island  
  
  
  
She was so relaxed. Lying on the beautiful, sandy beach, the sun shining down on her. She was in heaven, or close to it.  
  
"My God that man's annoying. I've been separated from Xander for three hours and he's already making comments on how well he gives orgasms."  
  
"Anya. How nice to see you," Cordelia stated dryly as Anya pulled a beach chair next to hers.  
  
Throwing herself down on the chair she continued failing to notice Cordelia's sarcasm. "That guy, Pat or Pete or something, asked me if it hurt."  
  
Adjusting in her seat to look at Anya, Cordelia decided it was probably easier to talk to her and hope she went away. "If what hurt?"  
  
"When I fell from heaven," she scoffed. "I've been alive for over a thousand years, like I haven't heard that one before. Of course if I was still a demon I would shrink his penis down to the size of a pencil, but I don't have my powers any more and have to suffer through their lame lines. I have never been so glad to be off the market."  
  
"But by being here, you're free game. On this island, for the next week, we are considered available. These incredibly gorgeous men are going to do our every bidding, in hopes of a chance to get in our beds." Cordelia removed her shades entirely and looked Anya in the eye. "We can ask anything and they'll do it. Who needs demon powers when the will of a human woman can be so much more effective. Anya for the next week you won't just feel like a demon again, you'll feel like a Goddess."  
  
They shared a devious smile and sat back in their chairs with a contented sigh.  
  
After a few minutes of pleasurable silence Anya asked, "Are you and Angel having sex?"  
  
"What? No. We just work together."  
  
"Oh. I was just wondering if he was as passionate last night as he normally was, because Xander preformed above and beyond his normal status quo. I think he's afraid that I'll stray." As she spoke these words an extremely attractive single jogs by them. Anya watches him intently, "Hey you," she calls to him.  
  
He turned around and smiled at them, "Steven. My name is Steven."  
  
"Whatever. Run by again." Steven gives her an odd look. "If you want into this thong, you'll run by again."  
  
He gives them another dashing smile, turns and runs past them again. Both women turn their heads to the side to get a better view of his backside.  
  
Cordelia looks away first and notices all of Anya's attention is focused on his cheeks and laughs, "I can't imagine why Xander's concerned."  
  
After the girls shared lunch with two of the single men, they decide to take a dip in the hot tub.  
  
Once the camera that was following them through out the meal turned away to focus on Holly and six of the thirteen singles, Anya asked again, "Are you sure there's nothing going on between you and Angel?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. We're just friends."  
  
"It's just that I over heard some of Angel's comments to the guys here. He was urging them, oh who am I kidding, he was threatening them to stay away from you."  
  
"He was probably just concerned. It's just as well, I wasn't interested in having sex with anyone on this island of posers, anyway."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
He was in heaven, or as close to it as he's ever been. The sun's rays were shining directly on his bare chest and legs, warming his skin to an, above average, 90 degrees. He sighed and focused his attention back on the novel he was reading.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Dead-boy?" Even Xander's use of his uncomplimentary nickname wasn't going to ruin this for him.  
  
"Reading," Angel stated the obvious.  
  
Xander spread a towel out beside Angel's chair and sat down, "Obviously. What I'm wondering is how you can stay focused on a book when five extremely beautiful women are frolicking in the ocean twenty feet away?"  
  
He raised his eyes to the women. All of them were smiling back at him. They seemed glad that he finally noticed them, but were disappointed when he looked back to Xander. "I haven't seen the sun in two years and two-hundred and fifty before that."  
  
"Oh I get it. You're taking in one miracle at a time."  
  
Angel smirked, "Women hitting on me isn't a miracle. I've been hit on almost every day for almost three hundred years. It mostly gets annoying. Take this for instance, you'll laugh at this, one of the blonde girls asked me if it hurt-."  
  
"When you fell from heaven," Xander finished. "The really tall one? She tried that on me too."  
  
"Really? I thought she made it up because," pointing to himself, "Angel."  
  
"Sorry Dead-boy, I've even used that line. Never got me anywhere."  
  
Angel turned back to his book and mumbled under his breath, "Wonder why."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What? I didn't say anything."  
  
"Sure," he didn't quite believe him but decide to let it go. "So what's up with your soul?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Is it permanent?"  
  
Not looking away from the page, "Nope."  
  
"Then you and Cordy aren't…"  
  
"Aren't what? Sleeping together?" Xander nodded. "No we're just friends and co-workers."  
  
"Then why did you threaten all the men?"  
  
He took an unneeded breath and said as if explaining to a small child, "We're here on business, I don't need anyone distracting her."  
  
Xander stood and gave him a knowing look. "Whatever you say Dead- boy," he said before he turned to join the girls and their game.  
  
  
  
~TBC~ 


	9. chapter nine

Title: Temptation Island  
  
Author: Spike 'n Cordy  
  
Summary: When the reality television show "Temptation Island" guests start disappearing Angel and Cordelia must go under cover to find out why. Special appearances by Xander and Anya.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for taking so long but I'm almost finished the story so I'll be updating more frequently from here on out. I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: In First chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
  
  
Third day on the Island  
  
  
  
Angel leaned against the edge of the bar in the make shift pub, and slowly sipped his scotch. He stiffened slightly when one of the brunettes slowly sauntered over to him, exaggerating the swinging of her hips.  
  
"Hi," she said huskily and draped an arm around his shoulder.  
  
He quickly stood, causing her arm to fall, "Hello."  
  
But the woman didn't give up, she brought her hand to his waist and pulled herself closer to him. "I was wondering what you were doing tonight. I thought that we could have dinner together, just the two of us." She suggestively rubbed herself against him.  
  
Angel chuckled nervously before pushing her away, "I'm sorry. But…but I'm going to be busy." He glanced over her shoulder and saw a camera coming their direction. "Maybe another time." He spun around only to collide with David Glace.  
  
The older man wrapped an arm around Angel's shoulder, "Angel, can I have a word with you?"  
  
"Um…sure," he was lead to a small hut farther down the beach.  
  
David pulled out a key and unlocked the door and told him to go inside. The small hut was filled with TV's and VCR's, papers covered a small desk in the corner. Angel was directed to sit on the cot while David took the desk's chair. "I've been noticing that you are avoiding the single women, Angel, and we can't allow that. The show's entire basis is on the interaction between unavailable men and the single women who are trying to seduce them. If you want to refuse the women that's fine, I even encourage it, but if you refuse to interact with them we'll be forced to ask you and Cordelia to leave the island and bring another couple in." David swiveled his seat to face one of the TV's. He put a tape in the VCR and turned it on. Cordelia appeared on the screen, with three of the single men.  
  
Who the hell did they think they were? Were they not listening when he made it quite clear he would beat the crap out of them if they even talked to her? Did that bastard touch her leg? He was positive that that jack- ass just touched *his* Cordelia's leg.  
  
"You see, Angel. Cordelia is having no trouble interacting with the men, why are you having such difficulties? Are you afraid that you don't have enough will-power not to cheat and have decided to avoid?"  
  
What was this guy, a physiatrist? "I don't think you'll have any more problems with me. Thank you David." He rose and shook the producer's hand and left the small hut.  
  
He was furious. All he wanted to do was get to the other side of the island and pummel that SOB who thought he could touch Cordelia like that.  
  
Who was he kidding? If he did that, they'd be off the show and some innocent couple will die. He needed to stay calm. Take a deep breath and relax.  
  
"Hey, Dead-boy," just what he needed, "Why don't you join us?"  
  
Angel glanced in the direction of Xander's voice and saw him in a hot tub with Dustin. Both of them had a woman on either side cuddling close.  
  
He changed directions and headed towards them.  
  
"Did you finish your book," Xander smirked.  
  
Angel just glared and slowly sank into the water.  
  
When the single women notice Angel finally interacting with them, they flocked in his direction. The hot tub was over flowing by the time the last one squeezed in. The three men and ten women were comfortably arranged. (Three of the single women were off somewhere with Jim, doing God knows what.)  
  
One of the blondes complained that it was getting too hot and slipped out behind Angel. She sat on the ledge with her legs on either side of him, kicking the women next to him in the process. Heedless of their looks she began to massage his shoulders, "You are so tense, Angel."  
  
He leaned his head back against her stomach, smiling slightly at her. He closed his eyes and finally began to relax.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Carlos and Wayne, two of the more attractive singles, had managed to convince Anya and Cordelia to go on a private picnic down the beach, away from the cameras. Cordelia thought it was a great idea because down the beach, away from the cameras, is where Robert's hut was.  
  
The four-some snuck away from the main beach area to find a secluded area where they could be alone. The two girls were in the middle while Carlos and Wayne walked on either side of them. When the came upon Robert's hut, Cordelia nodded at Anya.  
  
"I want to go swimming," Anya knew what to do.  
  
Carlos suggested, "How about after we eat." But Anya was already stripping down to her bathing suit and heading to the water. He and Wayne did the same.  
  
Wayne stopped in his rush to the water, "Aren't you coming?"  
  
Cordelia smiled sweetly, "I can't swim."  
  
"Oh, then I won't go." He saddled up to her, "I'll keep you company."  
  
Bringing her hands to his chest to push him away gently, putting a fake pout on her face, "But I don't want to be the reason you don't have fun."  
  
"I can have fun right here."  
  
Anya realized that Wayne didn't follow her and was still on the beach with Cordelia and felt she had to do something drastic to get him there. "Whoops! My top just fell off!"  
  
Her exclamation sent Wayne running into the surf.  
  
"Thank you, Anya," Cordelia whispered to herself, before making her way towards Robert's hut. Careful not to be seen, she tested the door. It was locked, but the good thing about makeshift huts, no glass in the windows.  
  
After she deftly entered the cabin, she began searching for anything concerning the death of the two couples. She flipped through the papers on his desk that turned out to be mostly photos of himself, and found nothing. She quickly moved to his dresser drawers with the same results.  
  
Voices outside the cottage grabbed her attention. They were male but not Carlos or Wayne's. Cordelia silently made her way to the window she had entered through only to see Robert and David walking towards her. Panic laced her mind as she tried to find a place to hide. The keys in the door made the decision for her, she dropped to the floor and shimmied under the cot just as the pair stepped inside. Cordelia held her breath as she listened to their conversation.  
  
"Who do you think will make it?" That was Robert, she'd recognize his voice anywhere, phony bastard  
  
"Well, Angel needed a little prompting to get the ball rolling, but after our talk, he's in the game." She heard some shuffling in the direction of the desk.  
  
What did they mean he's in the game? Is he in the 'I'm going to kill you' game or just what we've signed on for?  
  
"Good, because we need the couple to stay faithful but they still have to want other people. We need sexual tension." They leave the small dwelling, locking the door behind them.  
  
Cordelia slid out from under the bead and climbed out the window. She walked to the beach and waved at Anya, the signal that all went well and she could come back. The group had the picnic but her mind was elsewhere the entire time.  
  
Why did they need sexual tension? For ratings? Demon sacrifice? Because they're homicidal maniacs? Why do they need it? For whatever reason, she needed to talk to Angel.  
  
  
  
~TBC~ 


	10. chapter ten

Title: Temptation Island  
  
Author: Spike 'n Cordy  
  
Summary: When the reality television show "Temptation Island" guests start disappearing Angel and Cordelia must go under cover to find out why. Special appearances by Xander and Anya.  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: In First chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
  
  
Day Four  
  
  
  
"Kid this is very important. Please. What will it take to get you to give this note to her?" Angel was getting really frustrated. They were halfway through the week and he still had no way of contacting Cordelia.  
  
"It is against the rules for you to talk to her," the young Hispanic boy said again. "If I do this, I not work here ever again. I need job."  
  
"You pick pockets," Angel had observed the young boys talents earlier that day.  
  
The child suddenly got nervous, "No. No, I do not."  
  
"Yes you do. I saw you. If your boss were to find out about that would you still have a job here?" he asked rhetorically. The boy shook his head. "If I don't say anything about your pick-pocketing and you just happen to take this note to the brunette named Cordelia, neither or us will have a problem, will we?" Again the boy shook his head. "Good."  
  
Angel left his note under his empty glass and left the room. He looked back and saw the child put the note in his pocket. Now he and Cordelia had a way of staying in contact.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Cordelia was laughing hysterically as Anya and Jamie danced with the thirteen singles.  
  
Holly and Jim were no longer residents of the island, due to both of them being sex-oholics and unable to control themselves for seven days. Yesterday Jim and three of the women had a party and it was quite a party according to Holly who saw the tapes and decided to get even. She, being as experimental as she was, had sex with eight of the singles before she said 'bon voyage' to the rest of them.  
  
No one could say that they missed her. The only thing she did was keep the really sleazy guys away from them. That wasn't much of a problem though. The ones that did sleep with her know that they aren't going to get anywhere with the remaining three girls and are just being themselves. And they are some interesting characters. But for the last day everyone was having a blast. They all hung out in a big group, except for one pair. Jamie was getting close to Wayne, but was trying desperately to avoid him. They partied hard, which made what happened next easy as pie.  
  
Cordelia was surprised, to say the least, when the young boy slipped a note from Angel under her margarita that evening. She never thought he could actually do it. He had some how managed to get someone to risk their job so they could keep in touch. Now she had a way to tell him what she found out or what she didn't find out since there wasn't a lot to go on. She gave the boy her brightest smile, a small tip and a quickly scrawled note about the conversation she heard the day before and handed it and the empty glass back.  
  
She then got up and joined Anya, Jamie and the entourage of handsome, single men dancing the night away.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Angel slipped away from the group of blonde women surrounding him and Xander, when he saw the boy he blackmailed enter the make shift club. The boy stealthily put Cordelia's note into Angel's pocket and headed for the back room.  
  
Angel put his hand in his pocket and felt the paper. He made a bee-line for the rest room, so he could read it without cameras over his shoulder. Xander, who was still on the dance floor with the blondes, noticed Angel's expression and followed.  
  
He quickly opened and checked every stall to make sure he was alone before opening the note.  
  
  
  
Angel,  
  
I managed to get into Robert's hut, didn't see anything weird, except that the guy is totally obsessed with himself but that doesn't matter. I heard Robert and David talking about needing sexual tension. I'm not sure if that is for ratings or a demon that feeds on it, or if they are just sick and disgusting psychos. That's all I've got. It could be nothing or everything, you tell me.  
  
See you soon,  
  
Cordelia  
  
  
  
"All or nothing," Angel murmured. When the bathroom door swung open he quickly tucked the note away. He scowled when he saw Xander enter the room, "What are you doing."  
  
"Easy, Dead-boy, your awfully tense."  
  
"I just got a note for Cordelia," he held it out to him.  
  
He put all joking aside as he read the note, "That's it?"  
  
Angel nodded, "It's more then I've been able to learn."  
  
"I really wish Giles was here, we need a book man."  
  
"No, all we need is a phone," Angel's face brightened as the idea came to him. "The kid, the one that got the note for me, if he could some way get us use of the phone, I could call Wes and he can research."  
  
"Alright, I'll keep the cameras away while you do that."  
  
They both set about to do their half of the plan. Angel caught the kid before he entered the kitchen again and told him that he needed to use the phone. One hundred dollars later, he was connected to LA.  
  
Xander on the other hand, had somehow convinced everyone, including camera personnel, to do the bunny hop.  
  
Angel's attention was refocused on the telephone when Wesley's stoic voice came on line, "Angel Investigations, we help the helpless. How-"  
  
"Wes, it's me," he cut in.  
  
Wes' voice gained some more cheeriness at the sound of his friend's voice, "How is everything going there?"  
  
"I don't have a lot of time, Wes. I need you to research demons and stuff that feed or get power from, human sexual energy. We think that they might be sacrificing the couples because of the pent up sexual desire. Any help you can give us would be great." Hearing foot steps approach Angel quickly signed off, "Someone's coming, I'll try and call again this time tomorrow."  
  
He hung up the phone and acted casual as a server passed him with a tray full of dishes. He returned to the main area and joined in the bunny hop.  
  
~TBC~ 


	11. chapter eleven

Title: Temptation Island  
  
Author: Spike 'n Cordy  
  
Summary: When the reality television show "Temptation Island" guests start disappearing Angel and Cordelia must go under cover to find out why. Special appearances by Xander and Anya.  
  
Author's notes: First off I have to repeat myself in saying that I've only seen one episode of Temptation Island, so for those of you who do watch it, I'm sorry for the changes I've made to it. I'm just using the main idea for the show, not all of the details that go along with it. Nikki mentioned something about a bon fire and I have to tell her that I have no clue what she's talking about, and I'm sorry. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, I really appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
  
  
Day Five  
  
  
  
Cordelia sat alone in her private hut waiting for breakfast in bed, when the young boy who was serving as the link between her and Angel, entered.  
  
He set the tray across her lap, "Will that be all ma'am?"  
  
She lifted the swan shaped napkin to reveal another letter from Angel. Smiling at the boy, "Yes, thank you." When the boy left the room she opened it.  
  
  
  
Cordy,  
  
I managed to call Wesley and he's researching what you told me. I will try to call him again tonight and will contact you with any information.  
  
Angel  
  
  
  
After quickly finishing her food, she dressed and was ready to face the day. Carlos promised to give her a massage and she was not going to pass that up.  
  
Swinging her sun hat and humming to herself, Cordelia strutted into the courtyard. "Good morning, Anya."  
  
"Morning," she answered distractedly, "Something happened to that really nice girl."  
  
The pair walked towards the small group of men that surrounded the crying Jamie.  
  
"What happened?" Cordelia asked as she crouched before Jamie.  
  
"He…he... he cheated," she managed to get out before breaking down again.  
  
Anya lowered herself on to the arm of the devastated woman's chair and offered her kind of comfort, "I can help you extract revenge if you wanted. I still have an in with the vengeance dem-Hey! Why'd you do that?"  
  
Cordelia pulled Anya away from the weeping girl and the cameras that surrounded her. Hissing in the ex-vengeance demon's ear, "People at home don't exactly know that demons exist."  
  
"This would be a great way for them to learn."  
  
"And what about the possibility that Angel and I are hunting a demon on this island. It gives us the heads up if it doesn't know that we know about its kind."  
  
Seeing that the two girls had shuffled away from the group, a cameraman took it upon himself to catch their private conversation. Only his luck wasn't great when the brunette spotted him and pulled away from the cute strawberry-blonde. She reached for one of the single men, "Carlos, you promised me a massage." Oh well, he still had a job to do and followed the pair down to the beach.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Hey, watch it," Angel whispered harshly to Xander, who's foot hit his face as the younger man scrambled through the window into David's hut.  
  
"Sorry," his head poked through the small window, "I'll open the door for you."  
  
Angel crept to the front of the hut keeping a look out for anyone who could be watching their breaking and entering.  
  
They had been searching the room for ten minutes when Xander asked, "What's this?" He held out a circular piece of metal with an emerald center.  
  
He studied the object closely and noticed symbols etched on the silver. "I'm not sure. Get a piece of paper."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So I can write down the carvings." Soft whistling outside the small hut brought an end to the search for a blank piece of paper. "Quick, out the window."  
  
Angel bounded for the door and hastily re-locked it while Xander vaulted out the window. The tuneless whistle was just beyond the entrance, forcing Angel to dive through the open window to avoid detection. Landing soundlessly in the soft sand, the men jumped into nearby shrubs for a place to hide.  
  
"That was close," Xander panted.  
  
Angel merely nodded, his mind was on the talisman. What was it for?  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"Now? I guess we find the place where the bodies washed up. Maybe there are some clues."  
  
After an hour of searching they finally found the correct harbor. "This is it," Angel put the small map, provided by the show, back into his pocket, "Heresy Bay."  
  
"What are we looking for, exactly?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"This looks like all the others, except for the peninsula is a lot higher. The others were just piles of rock, this one has a-"  
  
"Cliff. A great place to throw off a body," Angel noted.  
  
"What are you doing?" Robert surprised them from behind. Then spun around to see him standing ten yards away.  
  
"I…we…we were just exploring the island a little. Only two more days and we thought that we should take this opportunity to…explore," Angel finished lamely.  
  
"This is my favorite spot on the island and your presence is ruining it for me," the host glared at them. "You should go back to where the cameras are because that's how I get paid."  
  
They left the self-centered man to his private retreat and walked back to the resort discussing possible scenarios with the information they had collected.  
  
"Do you think they know about us?" Angel's weird look made him re-fraise, "I mean, know about us snooping around?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Robert did seem to want us away from that bay. I think he might have bought our 'looking around' excuse but we can't be sure."  
  
"We should probably hang out with the women for a few hours just in case we're being watched by more than the cameras."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
David's Hut  
  
  
  
Robert and David were sitting around the table watching the numerous video monitors.  
  
"Who do you think will last the longest?" David asked leaning back in his chair.  
  
Robert was focused on the monitor that was showing the dinner interview, "What? Oh, I thought Jamie and…that guy would win."  
  
"Me too. But unfortunately they're gone. Between the last two, who do you think?"  
  
"None of them seem to be tempted. Anya seems to be more so then Cordelia. But Cordelia seems to have a lot more sexual tension then Anya. It's like she hasn't had sex in years. And those two guys…" he leaned closer to the producer, "I think they're more interested in each other then the women. Did you see this tape? They went into the washroom together. I wonder what they were doing?"  
  
"I thought I was the only one that noticed that. It would be really funny, and damn good TV, if they did cheat on their respective girlfriends, but with each other."  
  
"But what would we do then? We need a heterosexual couple to sacrifice to Fiyohr."  
  
"They don't have to be heterosexual, they just have to be able to perform with each other. So what if he's gay, if he can get it up and in her, all will be well. Angel and Cordelia seem to be the least satisfied out of the four. We'll go with them." Robert held the amulet in the light from the setting sun, green sparkles shone on to the walls, "After this, our third sacrifice, Fiyohr will make us young, handsome, rich and successful forever."  
  
  
  
~TBC~ 


	12. chapter twelve

Title: Temptation Island  
  
Author: Spike 'n Cordy  
  
Summary: When the reality television show "Temptation Island" guests start disappearing Angel and Cordelia must go under cover to find out why. Special appearances by Xander and Anya.  
  
Author's notes: Please review  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
  
  
Wesley removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, again. He's been researching demons the feed on sexual energy for twenty hours straight.  
  
Gunn was on the computer attempting to find out any useful information about the two previous incidents. Fred was in the courtyard holding a one sided conversation with the rose bushes.  
  
The phone ringing was a welcome distraction. "Angel Invest-"  
  
"Wesley?"  
  
"Angel, how is everything?"  
  
"So far, we're all okay. Did you find anything?"  
  
Wesley started flipping through his notes, "I found three demons that are embodied with the traits that you've told me about."  
  
"Xander and I found an amulet. It was round and silver with an emerald or green stone in the center. There were carvings on the edges but I didn't have time to write them down."  
  
"That's good. That sounds like the talisman to raise one of the demons I found." Angel could hear papers shuffling through the phone line. "Ah, here it is. It's called a Fiyohr demon. Primarily female demons, males are used only for reproduction. The way a female becomes aroused is by feeding of the released sexual energy of procreating humans. Using her-"  
  
"Wesley, I'm kind of on a schedule here. How do I kill it."  
  
"Oh, um…It's vulnerable, like humans. Stabbing, brake its neck or decapitation, pretty much anything. It's strong but so are vampires and we kill them on a regular basis."  
  
"That's good news. Why would David want to call her? What does she do?"  
  
Reading from the book that lay pen on his desk, "In exchange for three ritual sacrifices over a period of three years, the Fiyohr demon will give its worshippers the life they most desire."  
  
"Let me guess, money, power, success," Angel took an unneeded breath and let it out slowly. This was Wilson Christopher all over again.  
  
"That is the most common desire. Who doesn't wish to be more powerful and rich than they already are?"  
  
"Wait just a second. You said that the energy has to be released?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"What do you mean? How does released sexual energy do anything to this demon?"  
  
"I mean, when the couple is…making love, they give off energy, just like when you run or fight. You are always giving off energy and this demon feeds when the couple…climax because that is when they give off the most sexual energy."  
  
"So they are going to force either Xander and Anya or Cordelia and I to…have sex?"  
  
"Well think about it. They probably bring the pair together and tell them that they won, or something, and that they can now be together away from everyone. They take advantage of the opportunity thinking how great David is when he's really sacrificing them to a demon so he can have everything he's ever wanted."  
  
"So, long story short, sex is bad."  
  
"Precisely," Wesley took a deep breath, "Angel, you must work fast. The other contestants were sacrificed on the sixth night."  
  
"Tomorrow," he said needlessly.  
  
"I guess all there is to say now is good luck."  
  
"Thanks, Wes."  
  
He had to tell Cordelia what Wesley had found out. He quickly jotted down the conversation and set off to find his delivery boy.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Day six  
  
  
  
Cordelia was sitting at a table in the main courtyard under the shade of an umbrella, sipping a margarita. He eyes scanned the pool in front of her. The men were playing a game of water volleyball. Anya was the referee in spite of the fact that she knew nothing of the game.  
  
"You should have been able to hit that one," she called to the young man who barely missed the ball before it landed in the water with a splash. "I think your punishment should be…lose the suit."  
  
"What?!" he asked flabbergasted.  
  
Anya just smiled at him, "I'm the referee and I said 'lose the suit'. Now!"  
  
All the other men chuckled at his expression as he removed his only piece of clothing."  
  
"Throw it here," she held out her hand. He did as he was told. Laughing, she  
  
started spinning the swimming suit around and whooping.  
  
Cordelia couldn't help but laugh at her. She was really enjoying her new found dominatrix role. Although she did tell Cordelia about how her and Xander have enjoyed spanking.  
  
Shaking her head and grinning, she returned her attention to her drink. "Would the lady like a refill?" She looked up at the young boy and nodded her head. He poured more of the margarita mix into her nearly full cup. Placing new 'napkins' under the glass, he leaned in close enough and whispered, "I am sorry for not getting this to you sooner, they were watching me last night."  
  
She smiled and thanked him, and he turned and went back to work. She returned her gaze to the pool, where Anya was disrobing another single. Making sure that all the cameras were focused on the activities and not on her, she opened the note. After quickly reading it's contents she called Anya over to her.  
  
After throwing the men's shorts back in the water, beginning a game of keep away, she sauntered over to the table and sat next to her.  
  
"Angel found some stuff out. We are facing a demon and it feeds on released sexual energy. So, because neither of us cheated, we might be the ones sacrificed. But-"  
  
"Oh my God, oh my God. I need to have sex. Right now!" Anya started to panic and was about to jump the bones of the nearest single when Cordy pulled her back to reality.  
  
"Anya! Calm down," she looked around and lowered her voice. "Angel and I both haven't had sex in years. If anyone's going to be sacrificed, it will be us."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Angel thought it was better that him and Cordy or Xander and Anya were going to be the ones in danger. Not that that was a good thing, but they had a better chance of survival considering that they knew demons existed, while anyone else would scream and run.  
  
He slowly walked towards the beach, where he knew Xander and some of the girls were playing Frisbee. He patted him on his shoulder to get his attention.  
  
Xander threw the Frisbee back to one of the women, "See you later ladies. What's up?"  
  
Angel filled Xander in on the situation.  
  
"Oh man. I thought I was doing the right thing by not cheating, but now that my life could depend on my lack of celibacy…I think that Wendy was very nice."  
  
"It won't be you."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Because it's been a long time since either Cordelia or I have had sex. Therefore more pent up energy waiting to be released."  
  
"Oh. Great," Xander practically collapsed with relief.  
  
"That means that they will want to get me away from the cameras, and to the cliff. Just so you know, I won't leave the bar at all tonight, and if I do it won't be of my own accord. Understand?"  
  
"Yeah, I understand. I'll keep an eye on you."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
That Night  
  
  
  
Xander and Angel were sitting on opposite sides of the bar facing each other, and watching for anything suspicious.  
  
They had both ordered non-alcoholic beer, to make it look like everything is normal, without getting intoxicated. Angel was sipping his when Skylar, one of the blonde singles, dropped herself in his lap.  
  
"How you doing, handsome? Only one more day, only one more chance to be with me." She rubbed her behind over his groin, "I know you want to."  
  
He put all of his concentration in not throwing this girl across the room. Instead he gently lifter her to her feet, "I'm fine where I am thank you."  
  
Skylar wraps her arms around his waste, "Baby, I know that's a lie."  
  
"Only one more day until I can be with the woman I really want. I don't need a quick fix but thanks."  
  
The blonde raised her hands, as if to show how empty they were, "Fine, fine, but you will regret it because I've been told that I'm quite a ride."  
  
Angel visibly shook himself. That woman was way too…bold. In his day the women played meek and innocent until you got into the bedroom. Then they were as brazen as…that's not important.  
  
  
  
Across the bar  
  
  
  
Xander was watching the exchange between Angel and Skylar. He almost laughed out loud at Angel's expression when she started to rub herself against him. He did let out a small chuckle at his knee jerk reaction to lift her off of him. He took a sip of the pointless beer and watched curiously when Skylar wrapped her arms around Angel's waist. She was putting something in his drink. Now she's pulled away and put on an 'I'm innocent' look. Don't drink the beer, Angel, don't drink, Xander tried to send his brain waves across the bar. How the hell does Willow do that?  
  
When Angel sat back down he raised his glass to his lips. Xander was staring at him so hard he thought that his eyes might pop out of his head. Luckily for him, Angel noticed his look. Xander lowered his eyes to the beer and gave a slight shake of his head. He received a nod in return.  
  
  
  
Across the bar  
  
  
  
Angel caught Xander's bulging eyes and noticed him shaking his head while looking at his beer. So the tramp tried to drug him did she. He'll just go along with her plan, he pretended to take a sip of the drugged beverage. After a few minutes, Angel rose and stumbled out of the bar.  
  
When he reached the exit, Skylar appeared, "I knew you'd change your mind." She put an arm around his waist and pulled his over her shoulders and steered them towards Heresy Bay.  
  
  
  
~TBC~ 


	13. chapter thirteen

Title: Temptation Island  
  
Author: Spike 'n Cordy  
  
Summary: When the reality television show "Temptation Island" guests start disappearing Angel and Cordelia must go under cover to find out why. Special appearances by Xander and Anya.  
  
Author's notes: Thank you for the reviews. Only the Epilogue left so keep them coming.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
  
  
Cordelia took another sip of her coke. She didn't order an alcoholic beverage because she wanted her head clear tonight. Anya sat beside her, also drinking a coke.  
  
She was lost in thought, trying to figure out who to trust on the island and who not to. The always-annoying Pete was paying special attention to her all day and it was making her uncomfortable. But was she over reacting or was she right to believe he might have something to do with the death of those two couples.  
  
"I noticed you were almost empty, so I took the liberty to get you another drink," Pete placed the glass in front of her. She smiled her thanks, before he turned and went to sit back at his table.  
  
All of her attention was on the room around her, she didn't even notice when it started to spin. Blinking rapidly, Cordelia tried to focus her eyes. She carefully put her head in her hands in an attempt to keep her head from falling off completely. He drugged her drink. That son of a bitch drugged her.  
  
"You aren't looking to good, Cordelia. Maybe I should help you back to your room," Pete offered.  
  
Panic flowed through Cordelia, she tried to say no but her head wasn't working with her. He pulled her into him embrace and started to walk to the exit. She managed to send Anya a pleading look.  
  
She quickly jumped up from her seat, "I'll take her."  
  
"No I wouldn't want to ruin your evening."  
  
"Think nothing of it. I'm her friend, I'll help her. Now give her to me," her voice raised louder then normal, trying to draw attention to them.  
  
Pete noticed this too so he agreed and passed Cordelia off to Anya.  
  
She slowly half walked, half-dragged Cordelia towards her hut. "What happened? One minute you're fine, the next-" She was cut off by Pete's fist connecting with her face. Both girls landed on the ground on a heap. Pete disentangled Cordelia from the unconscious Anya's grasp.  
  
He lifted her into his arms and headed to Heresy Bay.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
On the Cliff  
  
  
  
Skylar had led Angel to the top of the peninsula where David waited for him.  
  
"What's happening?" he asked David.  
  
"We thought that you and Cordelia did so well, that we'd let you have a secret rendezvous. This is the most romantic spot on the island and you two deserve it."  
  
His gaze went past the producer to Cordelia who was leaning on a man for support. So they succeeded in drugging her.  
  
When Cordelia spotted him she squealed, "Angel." She left the man's side and wobbled over to where he sat, and threw herself into his arms. "I missed you," she snuggled deeper into his chest, causing him to have thoughts that could, at this place and time, literally kill him.  
  
"We'll leave you two alone," Robert said as he, Skylar and the man backed away down the peninsula.  
  
"Cordelia?" he lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. Even with the lack of light her could see that her pupils were dilated.  
  
"You have the most beautiful eyes," she slurred.  
  
"Cordelia, they drugged you. You are not yourself, but we have to pretend to…have…to be…intimate, other wise they'll know that we aren't really a couple. So I'm not taking advantage of you, I'm just keeping us alive a little bit longer, OK?"  
  
Her answer was to straddle his stretched out legs and kiss him softly. His hands instinctively went to her hips as she clasped hers at the nape of his neck. Angel moaned into her mouth when she ground herself against him. Their kisses became more passionate as the pace of their hips increased. The kiss broke long enough for Angel to remove his shirt. He then flipped them over and her legs wrapped around his waist. His tongue bathed her neck and collarbone.  
  
"Angel," she breathed when his hands found her breasts and tenderly rubbed the peaks into hard nubs. Her own hands slid down to cup his erection through his pants.  
  
He pulled away from her touch, "No. Cordelia, this is supposed to be an act. We can't actually go through with it."  
  
"You don't want me?" her eyes were hurt but still full of desire.  
  
He lowered his head to her shoulder, "God yes. I've dreamed of this, but we can't. My curse."  
  
Cordelia looked so beautiful lying beneath him. Her hair was messed, her lips swollen, and her eyes beckoning him to make love her. But it was just the drugs. She would never want to under normal circumstances. She would never risk Angelus getting out. But under the influence of drugs, she seemed to forget all of the consequences and only feels. How he wished he could just take advantage of this situation, but he couldn't. Not Cordelia.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
On the beach  
  
  
  
Anya held her hand to her bruised jaw. She saw Pete take Cordelia up to the top of the cliff and was about to follow.  
  
"Anya," she turned at the sound of Xander's voice.  
  
Relief etched her every feature, "Xander."  
  
She squeezed him so tightly he could hardly choke out, "Air."  
  
"Sorry. I was so worried."  
  
"Me too," he smiled down at her then noticed the bruise on her chin. "What happened?"  
  
"That bastard, Pete, did something to Cordelia and I was helping her back to her room when he punched me."  
  
"Are you okay?" his eyes laced with such concern her heart almost melted. All she could do was nod. He kissed her softly before getting down to business, "What's happening here?"  
  
"Pete carried Cordelia up there," she pointed to the cliff, "I was about to go after them."  
  
"No, they took Angel up there earlier. They should be safe until the demon comes."  
  
"Money, money, money," David chanted as he and Pete came down from the jetty.  
  
Anya and Xander, who were hiding behind some bushes, halted their conversation. Silently they crept closer to where David and Pete joined Robert and Skylar around a small bon fire.  
  
The foursome was looking up at the cliff.  
  
"They are definitely going to make us proud," David declared before adding, "and rich, successful, young and handsome forever." They all broke into laughter.  
  
Calming down first, Robert brought them to the task at hand, "We should begin the ritual."  
  
Simultaneously they began to chant and dance around the flames.  
  
  
  
On the Cliff  
  
  
  
Quiet chanting brought Angel back to reality. Back to the reason they were in this position in the first place. They were summoning Fiyohr. He turned his head and looked down to the beach. They had built a small fire, and were dancing around it. Soon the demon would come to this reality and try and kill them. He better get prepared.  
  
He regretfully rolled off of Cordelia who gave a small cry in protest. "They're calling the demon, we have to get ready to fight," he explained pushing her grabbing hands away from him.  
  
"Fine," she huffed and sat up crossing her arms.  
  
Angel crouched near her, in case someone was keeping an eye on them, so they still looked like they were together. He scanned the near by area for a weapon of some sort. He decided on a large rock.  
  
He didn't have to wait long, soon the air on the tip of the peninsula started to become thick. Fiyohr stepped through the fog on to the edge of the cliff.  
  
"What is this?" she asked, one of her six arms pointed at them. "You are to be fornicating. Begin now!"  
  
"Sorry sweetheart, but you've turned me off," Angel mocked.  
  
Fiyohr lashed out at him, he dodged the first fist but caught the other two. He went sprawling back, when he turned towards her again he was in game face.  
  
The beast gave a howl of animosity, "They try to sacrifice a vampire to me? I want my offering."  
  
Angel used her distracted behavior as an opportunity and threw the rock at her head. It hit her in between the eyes causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards over the cliff.  
  
  
  
On the beach  
  
  
  
Xander was about to attack the group when Anya grabbed his arm, "If they summon the demon, Angel can kill it so it can never be called again. That will put a stop to them for good."  
  
They sat back and waited for the end. They weren't waiting long. The group suddenly went completely still, then collapsed, panting for air. The couple pounced.  
  
Anya went straight to Pete and began to punch his face as hard as she could. He tried to defend himself, but the ex-vengeance demon held the upper hand. "How do you like that, huh?" she asked before beginning a new round of beatings.  
  
Xander fought both Robert and David. He had punched Robert onto the ground just as a howl chorused through the sky distracting him long enough for David to get in a good punch. Before Xander could recover, David pinned him to the ground and began hitting his face.  
  
Skylar was weak from the ritual but attacked Anya, who was still raining blows on Pete, anyway. She curled into a ball to protect her face and body from Skylar kicks. Waiting for the next impact that never came, Anya peeked through her arms and saw Cordelia tackle Skylar to the ground and Angel pulling David off of Xander. Regaining her senses, she crawled towards Pete to make sure he was unconscious.  
  
"How?" David asked as Angel held him up with one hand by the amulet that hung around his neck, his other hand poised for the final punch.  
  
"How what?"  
  
"How could you escape the mistress when the other couples could not?"  
  
Angel sneered at the confused man before slipping into his game face. "Never sacrifice a demon to a demon, they don't really like that." With that he struck David one last time snapping the chain of the talisman and sending his limp body to the ground.  
  
Slipping back into his human visage he crushed the amulet with one hand. He looked around at the scene in front of him, Xander and Anya standing over the inanimate bodies Pete and Robert. Cordelia and Skylar were pulling each other's hair mercilessly.  
  
Running over to her side, he pulled the brunette off of the screaming blonde. She jumped to her feet and continued to yell at them. "You ruined everything. All you had to do was die, just like the others. We didn't kill them so that you could wreck this for us."  
  
Angel looked over the shoulder of the ranting girl and saw one of the camera crews filming the exchange. "Who'd you kill?"  
  
"Those other couples, you moron. And you were suppose to die just like them."  
  
"Who was involved in this?"  
  
"The four of us, idiot, weren't you paying attention. Me, David, Robert and Pete killed those four people just like we were going to kill you until you ruined it."  
  
"Oh my God!" Skylar turned around and saw the shocked looks on the camera crew's face.  
  
"Son of a bitch," she started stalking towards the frightened crew, "Give me that tape."  
  
Angel grabbed her arm and pulled her towards his waiting fist, knocking her out. "Give me the tape and go call the police." The camera crew did as they were told, and ran as fast as their feet would carry them to the nearest phone.  
  
Xander and Anya's eyes connected and they ran to each other again. "I love you," they repeated over and over again.  
  
"You guys okay?" Angel broke them out of their state of bliss.  
  
"Yeah. We're fine." Xander noticed him carrying Cordelia, "How's she?"  
  
"They drugged her, she's passed out now, but she'll be fine."  
  
"I think we should get the hell off this island," Anya stated.  
  
"Ah, yes. The once beautiful exotic island, seems so much like Sunnydale, we should have just stayed home. At least there, you can have as much sex as possible."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Angel said causing the three conscious people to laugh.  
  
  
  
~TBC~ 


	14. Epilogue

Title: Temptation Island  
  
Author: Spike 'n Cordy  
  
Summary:  
  
Author's notes: Well, I finally finished. I hope you all enjoyed it and just because this is the last chapter, doesn't mean I don't still want reviews. Thank you to everyone whose reviewed through out the entire story, I really appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
Los Angeles Airport  
  
  
  
The four-some sighed collectively as they entered the Los Angeles airport.  
  
"It's so good to be home," Cordelia practically collapsed on to the ground.  
  
"Yes," the other three agreed.  
  
"I can't wait to have multiple orgasms again. The bathroom on the plane was to small to do much maneuvering."  
  
Xander's face went red, while Cordelia held out her palm to Angel, "Twenty bucks."  
  
"You guys made a bet?" Xander asked startled.  
  
"You were gone for so long, I knew that something had to be up. Angel thought you got stuck in the toilet. But after spending a week with Anya, I knew better."  
  
"She knows me so well," Anya gushed to Xander before quickly turning to Cordelia, "Be a bride's maid."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"In my wedding. I would like you to be one of my bride's maids. Willow and Buffy are also going to be in it. But they are Xander's friends. I would like for you to be my friend."  
  
"I…Anya, I would love to," she pulled Anya to her for a hug. "I would be honored."  
  
Anya was smiling ear to ear, "Great, I will send you the larvae and burlap before the wedding."  
  
"Huh?" she just stared at the ex-demon in shock.  
  
Anya's smile never faltered, "It's one of my demon traditions I've desided to keep."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Fight 483 from Los Angeles to Sunnydale is now boarding," the monotone announcer's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Well that's us," Xander picked up their bags. "We'll see you at the wedding."  
  
He hugged Cordelia, "Uh, bye"  
  
Angel held his hand out to the younger man, and reluctantly told him, "You did a good job. On the island, I mean."  
  
"Thanks," he clasped the vampires hand, "you too."  
  
"See you soon, I guess," Angel put his hand out to Anya.  
  
She ignored it and jumped at him. "Thank you for keeping Xander safe for me. I'll never be able to repay you."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
"Hey. Wait a second. If it weren't for me, you two would be demon food. I'm the one that told you Skylar drugged your drink."  
  
Cordelia desided to humor Xander and his delusions of saving the day, "Yes, thank you."  
  
"This is the last call for fight 483 from Los Angeles to Sunnydale."  
  
Xander and Anya made their way on to the plane with a final smile and wave.  
  
"Burlap and larvae. What the hell is that about?"  
  
"I think you'll look great," Angel snickered.  
  
Slapping him playfully, "Jack ass. When's Wesley going to get here?"  
  
"He's probably waiting for us at the gate."  
  
They make their way to the main section of the airport and look around for Wesley. They sit down, both slouching in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Cordelia was using Angel's shoulder for a pillow, "Angel?"  
  
"Hmmm?" he didn't even open his eyes.  
  
"Do you think we're pathetic?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I mean, we were almost sacrificed to a demon because we haven't had sex in years. That's kind of pathetic."  
  
As much as it pained him to say, "I have no choice in the matter, you on the other hand can get out there and date."  
  
"Yeah, so I can be impregnated by some loser's demon master's spawn. I'll get right on that," sarcasm traced every word. "Besides, I'm not going to run out and have sex with some guy for the sake of having sex. I want rich, handsome, brave and interesting, and won't settle for anything less."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Dejectedly Cordelia said, "We'll always be alone."  
  
"Yep."  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
